Kurt: The Karate Kid
by Kellisina
Summary: Kurt takes Blaine,Wes and David to his Karate class. Loosely based off the fact that Chris Colfer is practically a ninja.
1. Chapter 1

_Authors Note:_

_Hello :) It's a miracle! I'm actually uploading something on this thing! This is the first time I've written something creative (other than coursework) for years. I quite like how it's turned out but i'm not sure..._

_Loosely based of the fact that Chris Colfer is practically a ninja. _

_Disclaimer: As much as i'd like, i do not in fact, own Glee. (if i did it would be nothing but Klaine...) _

* * *

><p>Kurt sighed dramatically (even by his standards) "For the love of Gaga, not <em>another<em> Katy Perry number?" He was currently sitting at their regular table in the dining hall, situated opposite Blaine and Wes, and next to David.

"Aw come on Kurt" Blaine practically whined "'Fireworks' would be perfect for regionals."

Kurt rolled his eyes "I'm only suggesting that if we get a bit more variety in our song choices, we could-"He was abruptly cut off by the buzz of his phone. He recognised the ringtone, _strange- she doesn't call often…_

"Kurt…is that the monkey magic theme tune…?" Wes asked incredulously.

Kurt raised his hand in reply, gesturing for Wes to be quiet as he answered his phone.

"Monkey magic…?" Blaine enquired.

"Cult 80's TV show. Martial arts." David explained.

Kurt shushed his friends. "Hey Sensei. What's up?"

"Sensei?" The Dalton trio exclaimed in unison.

Kurt glared at the boys. "Sorry about that, my friends" He explained to the mysterious 'sensei' "What was it you wanted….yeah…sure….this Saturday? Great, I'll see you then"

Kurt replaced the phone in his pocket, and looked up to find the three boys staring at him, expectantly. Kurt suddenly felt rather uncomfortable. "…what?"

"Care to explain?" Wes asked.

"My Karate instructor needs a hand with the class this Saturday, so I said I'd help her out."

Blaine rose an eyebrow "….you do Karate?"

"I did for a few years, nothing major" Kurt answered dismissively.

Wes and David shared a grin which would put the Cheshire cat to shame.

"I hope you realise…" Wes began.

"...that were coming with you." David finished.

Kurt groaned slightly …._oh Gaga!_

* * *

><p>The ride to Lima went surprisingly quickly. Possible because the majority of the trip was spent listening to Wes' "Warbler playlist". He'd recently filled his iPod with potential song choices for the Warblers to perform, and the ride was spent either approving or vetoing Wes's sometimes questionable selection of music.<p>

Kurt pulled up to a large gym complex. Blaine had past it a few times on his many travels to Lima, but had never thought much of the place. Only now did he realise just how large and intimidating the place actually seemed. Kurt calmly led the boys inside the gym and into a small dojo on the east side of the building.

"Kurt!" The boys were met by a tall woman with an olive complexion. She was dressed in a black karate suit, complete with a black belt, "Thanks for coming"

"No problem Sensei" Kurt grinned "These are my friends: Blaine, Wes and David."

"Hello gentlemen. I'm Tracey Burns, you guys here to train?"

"I guess so." Blaine answered, he wasn't sure why he felt so nervous….probably because he had the sneaking suspicion the woman could snap him in half, just like a twig, if she wanted…

Kurt rested his hand on Blaine's shoulder reassuringly "Don't worry" He whispered into Blaine's ear "She's a big softy really." Kurt then excused himself, saying he needed to get changed into his uniform. Blaine watched him leave, a faint smile touching his lips.

"So-" Blaine's attention was quickly snapped back to Tracey "I take it you guys are from Kurt's new school?"

"Yes ma'am" Blaine realised that David must be scared of the woman too, usually he wasn't so formal.

"I hope you're taking care of my boy over there. I know he had to move because of all of the problems at his school, and I understand that he had to leave, but I can't help but feel like I've lost one of my best students."

"Speaking of which-" Wes interjected, clearly not as fazed as David or Blaine "What belt is Kurt? Me and Dave were trying to guess most of yesterday, and I wanted to know who won the bet."

Tracey's answer was cut short as a small girl ran past them yelling "Sensei Hummel! Sensei Hummel!"

Blaine turned back towards the entrance to find Kurt dressed in a black suit; identical to the one Tracey was wearing, with a black belt tied around his waist.

"Wow…" Blaine whispered.

"Hey Hannah" Kurt grinned as he picked up the small girl "Oh! You got your blue belt!" He tugged playfully at the girls belt "I'm so proud of you!"

The girl giggled as she was put down, and she skipped off to join a small group of children, running around the hall.

Kurt pulled at the collar of the suit. "Feels weird to be wearing this again" He remarked. "Blaine?...Wes?... David? You guys okay?"

"I think you've knocked them speechless." Tracey commented.

"Yeah, that seems to be happening a lot lately."

Blaine, shell shocked as he was, couldn't help but notice how the smile slipped from Kurt's face, as the younger boy looked around the room. "Kurt? What's wrong?"  
>Kurt just shook his head "Nothing, just that guy over there….Aizmo."<p>

Tracey raised an eyebrow. "Aizmo Adams? Yeah, he started a few months ago."

Blaine took a good look at the boy in question…._oh. _"A jock, from McKinley." He stated; his eyes narrowing as he glared at the footballer.

"This one of the guys whose been giving you hassle?" Tracey folded her arms over her chest defensively, clearly pissed off. Kurt was one of her first students; she'd taught him since he was eight years old. As a result, she got rather defensive when someone threatened 'her boy'. Kurt always said she had a bit of a maternal streak.

Kurt simply shook his head again. "It's fine Sensei. Look, it's almost five; you should really start the class now."

Tracey frowned for a moment, then relented. "Alright."

She raised her voice so the rest of the class could hear: "Okay guys. Form a circle!"

The class of around thirty students made a large circle around the room. Blaine stood, feeling rather lost, between Kurt and Wes. He spent the majority of the warm up sneaking glances at Aizmo, who appeared to be staring wide-eyed Kurt, as though he couldn't believe what he was seeing. Blaine could relate; he still couldn't get over the sight of Kurt in his black suit. It was rather…distracting, actually.

Tracey finished the warm-up, and walked down a line of black belts. "Now gentlemen. I've invited Mr Hummel here today, as your last sparring session was frankly…pathetic." Blaine would swear he just heard Kurt giggle to himself. "And so, I decided to ask for Mr Hummel's assistance in showing you what sparring actually looks like. Kurt?"

She motioned for him to join her in the centre of the circle. He bowed and rather gracefully took his place opposite her.

Tracey motioned for the rest of the class to sit down. "Now. Watch how it's done."

The pair bowed to each other, and each took up a fighting stance. Kurt kept his stance low, bending his legs, whilst keeping his hands in tight fists, close to his face. The two were still for a moment, just watching each other. The room suddenly became very tense.

Suddenly, Tracey leapt forward with a straight jab, aimed at Kurt's ribs. A split second before she made contact, Kurt dropped to the floor, spinning as he extended his right leg out, knocking both Tracey's legs from under her. Tracey fell flat on her back, but swiftly rolled onto the palms of her hands, flipping herself onto her feet. She came towards Kurt again. Kurt stepped backwards, ducking to avoid a quick succession of punches and kicks. He almost lost his balance, but regained his footing by executing a quick cartwheel backwards, followed by a backflip, getting him safely out of Tracey's range. He bent his knees low, and leapt forwards with a jumping kick, which Tracey blocked with her forearms. As he landed, Kurt followed with a high kick, reaching Tracey's head. Tracey grabbed his leg before it made contact, and swept his other leg from under him. Kurt crashed to the floor, and pushed himself out of the way, before he received a kick to the stomach. He rolled back onto his feet. He was starting to breathe a little heavier now. He caught one of Tracey's punches, stepping forwards; he twisted her arm and flipped her. She recovered quickly, and retaliated with a quick jab, aimed at Kurt's head-

She noticed something waiver in Kurt's resolve; he wasn't looking at her anymore. Instead he was frozen in place, staring at the doorway. Tracey had to pull her punch before she broke Kurt's nose.

"Oh look!" Came a voice from the entrance. "I didn't know the little fag could fight so well."

Blaine jumped up to his feet as he recognised Karofsky among a group of jocks entering the dojo. Wes and David quickly followed suit, and the trio were about to confront the jocks. But Tracey interjected before Blaine could speak.

"Excuse me gentlemen, and trust me I use the term 'gentlemen' lightly, but what are you doing in my dojo?" Her voice was dripping with venom with every word.

Aizmo stood up from his position, uncharacteristically nervous, "They're my friends miss. They were supposed to meet me after class…guess they came early…"

"Well." She turned to face the offending group. "I would appreciate it if you would all get the hell out of my gym." When the group didn't move she furrowed her brow and growled. "Now!"

The group sneered but reluctantly left. Karofsky was the last to leave, taking one last look at Kurt, who was still frozen in place, before he left.

Tracey turned to face Aizmo. "And you? Are you staying? Or are you leaving with your 'friends'?"

Aizmo thought about it for a moment. "….staying…Sensei."

"Good." Tracey sighed, and took a moment to compose herself. "Class! Partner off and practise sparring like you've just been shown."

As the rest of the class obeyed their teachers' instructions, Blaine (followed by Wes and David) ran up to Kurt. Blaine rested his hands on the boy's shoulders, for the first time he noticed that Kurt was shaking.

"Kurt…?"

Kurt looked up, looking Blaine in the eye, then shook his head. "I'm fine." Blaine just sighed, one day Kurt would tell him how he really felt…

Once she saw that the class was settled, Tracey walked over to the boys. "You alright Kurt?"

"Fine." Kurt repeated. "If you'll excuse me. I don't think I'll stay for the whole class. I'll go get changed."

Tracey nodded her head in response and gave a reassuring smile as he walked past her towards the changing rooms.

"Odd…" Wes remarked, once Kurt was out of earshot. "He's a black belt, a good fighter from what we just saw, but those guys leave him terrified."

Tracey shrugged her shoulders. "It's a different kind of courage. Kurt would tell you this himself. It's one thing to be confident in your own dojo. Somewhere you feel safe, comfortable, somewhere you're respected. It's a completely different feeling when you're out of your depths. You can be the best fighter in the world, but if someone scares you enough. I mean real, crippling fear. Then you don't stand a chance."

Blaine suddenly felt a great deal of fondness for the woman. She obviously cared a lot about Kurt, and he understood exactly what she meant; in a way Wes or David, who had never been bullied, never could.

Kurt returned in record time, dressed in tight black jeans and a simple white shirt. He'd let all of his accessorise in his bag, _definitely in a hurry to leave _thought Blaine_._

Tracey called to one of the black belts, telling him to watch the class as she accompanied Kurt and his friends to the car. Kurt protested that this wasn't necessary, but she merely waved her hands in dismissal. As they walked out of the dojo, Tracey grabbed a sword which resting against the wall, and placed it in her belt. Blaine raised an eyebrow at the woman's behaviour, but she simply winked at him in response.

Blaine quickly understood, as the group left the building, and saw the group of jocks standing in the car park, blocking the path to Kurt's car.

Tracey took the lead as they walked towards the car. Casually pulling the sword out of its sheath. Only a fraction. But enough to send a warning.

Tracey kissed Kurt on the cheek, and shook Wes and David's hands before they leapt into the car. As she reached for Blaine's hand, she pulled him in close.

"Take care of my boy okay?"

"Of course." Blaine meant it.

As Kurt pulled away from the car park, the four boys sat I'm an awkward silence, until Blaine finally broke the tension.

"Kurt….you are amazing back there… remind me never to piss you off."

Kurt smiled for the first time in what felt like an age. "Thank you…"


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note: Okay this was supposed to be a one shot...But I had this idea, and I like writing Kurt fighting ;)

Disclaimer: Dont own Glee (Yet)

* * *

><p>It had been almost four weeks since the infamous karate class incident.<p>

In truth, Blaine hadn't given it much thought since then. That is, until one evening in Lima. Blaine was walking down the street, hand in hand with his new boyfriend…God he loved calling Kurt that. His 'boyfriend'. His wonderful, wonderful boyfriend.

Like a true gentleman he was escorting Kurt home after their third date (a movie followed by dinner at Breadstix). Even the constant rain couldn't damper Blaine's ecstatic mood. He and Kurt were talking about everything and nothing (to use an old cliché). Kurt was laughing; Blaine couldn't get over just how much he loved that musical sound.

However, Kurt's laughter was cut short as they turned a corner; Blaine was knocked backwards by a pair a hands which grasped at the front of his shirt, pulling him towards his attacker.

"Your money. All of it. Now!"

Blaine's face was inches away from the man. He was thin, very thin, his cheek bones protruded viciously from his face, his skin stretched taunt over them, a sickly yellow colour. His eyes were huge, bloodshot, lined by dark purple bags. His lips were colourless and cracked. His dark hair was greasy, and plastered to his face by the rain.

Blaine forced himself to breathe calmly. "Alright." He panted. "Just let me go and I'll give you my wallet."

The man let go, but pulled a knife out of the back of his belts. Blaine stumbled backwards, fumbling in the pockets of his jeans and handed the wallet over.

The man flashed his knife towards Kurt, his eyes narrowing. "Him too."

Kurt calmly reached into the breast pocket of his jacket and handed over his wallet. Blaine marvelled at how calm and collected Kurt was. Unlike himself. And unlike their attacker, whose fierce trembling cause him to drop the wallet.

Blaine raised his hands timidly. "It's fine. Just pick them up, and we'll leave."

The man's eyes darted between the two boys. His brow furrowed. He growled slightly and leapt towards Blaine with the knife.

Blaine barely had time to register what was happening before he was knocked over by Kurt, who had leapt between Blaine and his attacker. Kurt had brought the palms of his hands together, as though he were praying, and swiped them across his body, knocking the hands of the man, causing the knife to fall, clattering uselessly on the sidewalk.

Blaine has fallen sideways, his head smashing off the brick wall. He slumped to the floor. The pain in his head was excruciating. He sluggishly reached up to the side of his head and found that a great deal of blood was rushing from a large gash along his temple. He looked up helplessly, as Kurt fought off the vicious man.

The attacker had regained his knife, and was lunging widely at Kurt, who gracefully dodged each of the thrusts. The man brought the knife up high, and thrust downwards towards the smaller boys head. Kurt brought his hands up into an "X" above his head; he winced slightly as the man's forearm made contact with his wrists. His twisted one hand around to grab the man by the wrist, pushing onto a pressure point, until he dropped the knife. Kurt swiftly kicked the knife away, lowered his hand and kneed the man in the stomach, knocking him backwards.

"Leave." Kurt demanded "Now!"

The man whimpered slightly as he scrambled to his feet. He ran, stumbling and tripping over his own feet as he went.

Once Kurt was sure that he was gone, he spun around, running towards Blaine who was still slumped against the wall.

"Oh Blaine, baby." He whispered eyes wide with fear. Now he was scared. Now he was downright terrified.

Kurt pulled out his phone, dialling 911.

"Hello? I need an ambulance. Quick…" Blaine didn't hear the rest of the conversation. He was slipping in and out of consciousness. Everything was going dark.

"Blaine? Baby?" Kurt's voice was frantic. His hands were holding up Blaine's face. "Listen to me. You have to stay awake, okay? Can you do that for me?"

Blaine just mumbled in agreement. He dully watched as Kurt pulled of his jacket, throwing it to the floor. This was followed by his shirt, which he ripped up to use as a makeshift bandage for Blaine's head. He pressed down on the wound, desperately trying to slow down the flow of blood.

Blaine's vision was blurring, he didn't even register the sight of his half-naked boyfriend, a shame really. Thought he was dimly aware that the rain was coming down harder now, he was freezing, things were going dark again.

"Blaine?" He looked up into Kurt's eyes, willing his eyes to focus properly, Kurt was crying, tears streaming down his face. "Listen to me, okay? I need you to stay awake for me. Just until the ambulance comes. Count to ten."

"K-Kurt…." Blaine whispered, struggling to keep his eyes open.

"Count to ten. Please."

"O-…One….Two…Three….Four…" He sighed, it was getting harder, he could feel it slipping away.

"Blaine!"

"…Five…Six….Seven…..Eight….Nine…..Ten…"

"Tell me your name."

"Wha-"

"Just do it."

"Blaine…"

"Full name."

"Blaine Everett Anderson."

"Good. My name?"

"Kurt…Kurt Paul Hummel."

"Good. You're doing great." Kurt was careful to keep pressure on his shirt, watching nervously as the white shirt became soaked in red, he was trembling. "What school do you go to?"

"Dalton Academy."

It continued in this way for ten minutes. Kurt asking meaningless questions. Blaine answering them in a quiet voice, desperately trying to stay awake.

When he heard the shill cry of the sirens, Kurt sighed in relief.

"It's okay. You're going to be alright."

The last thing Blaine saw was Kurt. The rain dripping from his hair. His pale skin illuminated by the flashing lights of the ambulance. A hopeful smile on his face. Then...nothing.

_Blaine was lost in the darkness…_

* * *

><p>To be continued. Don't worry, I havent killed him :)<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey guys, sorry for such a delay. I havent had access to the internet recently, but I finally got it sortedout today :D_

* * *

><p>Blaine's eyes slowly flickered open, and he was almost blinded by the brightness of the fluorescent lights. He immediately squeezed his eyes shut tight and suddenly became aware of the great pounding pain assaulting his head. He shifted uncomfortably in the bed and focused his energy on figuring out just where the hell he was...stiff sheets...bleeping machines...dull voiced murmuring in the background...a hospital then. Great. Blaine hate hospitals.<p>

"Blaine? Are you awake?" Whispered a soft voice to the side of him, a higher pitch than most boys his age, almost musical in tone. Kurt was there then. Blaine relaxed at the sound of his boyfriends voice and tried to open his eyes again, but it was far too painful, so he settle for a low incoherent mumble to let Kurt know he was awake.

Kurt quickly shuffled over, slipping his hand into Blaine's. "I...I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have pushed you so hard. I should have been more careful. I just...I saw the knife and I panicked and-"

"Shhh" Blaine pulled himself up, opening his eyes slowly, giving them time to adjust to the lights properly. He looked up at Kurt, tears were flowing down the younger boys cheeks and by the looks of things he'd been crying for quite a while. "It's not your fault Kurt."

Blaine reached up to his temples, brushing against the bandages gingerly. He winced at the contact and dropped his hand. He took a quick look around the room, unoccupied other than Kurt and himself.

"Your parents are on their way. The nurse called them and she-"

As Kurt spoke, a woman and a man appeared at the doorway. Kurt could only assume they were Blaine's parents. The man stood tall in a business suit, a stern look crossed his face. Kurt realized Blaine must have inherited his black curly hair from his mother, whose long dark hair was currently tied back in a tight pony tail.

Blaine stiffened visibly as the pair entered the room. His mother sighed as she walked up to the bedside. "And just what trouble have you gotten yourself in now Blaine?"

Blaine remained silent, looking away from the pair, staring stubbornly out the window.

"And you are?" Blaine's father looked Kurt up and down, a critical look in his eye.

"I..." Kurt paused. He'd never met Blaine's parents, he didn't even know if Blaine had told them about their relationship. He looked over at Blaine desperately, but the boy was of no help, just a blank expression as he appeared to be ignoring the conversation. "I'm Kurt..."

"Well. Kurt. Would you mind excusing yourself while we talk to our son?"

"Oh...of course. Erm...bye Blaine..."

Blaine glanced up at Kurt, an apologetic look on his face. "Goodbye Kurt."

* * *

><p>Kurt trudged into his bedroom dismally and immediately collapsed onto his bed. Not bothering with his moisturizing routine, or even changing his clothes; he just pulled a pillow to his chest, hugging it tightly as the tears started to stream down his face again. After a few hours he fell into a fitful sleep, plagued by nightmares in which they hadn't been so lucky, where Blaine had been stabbed, or where he'd never woken up from his short coma...<p>

He woke with a start the next morning after a particularly vivid dream about one of Blaine's possible deaths. He leaped out of bed and ran down the stairs, determined to go straight to the hospital to see Blaine. He was stopped in his tracks however and he ran straight into his father.

"...Dad?"

"Hey kiddo, I just got a call from Blaine's parents. He's back at home now, but they don't want any visitors, so it's probably best if you don't go over."

"But I have to go see him! I-"

"Kurt. What Blaine needs right now is to get as much rest as he can. And by the looks of it, I could say the same thing about you. Go back upstairs and go rest up."

"But dad-!"

"Go." Burt's voice was firm and unrelenting. Kurt sighed in defeat.

"Alright dad..." He pulled himself back up to his bedroom and pulled out his phone. He slowly flicked through the absurd amount of messages jamming up his inbox. Apparently, Finn had told everyone he was in the hospital so the entire group had sent him multiple texts asking if he was okay. He was surprised to find that even Puck, Brittany and Santana had sent him messages.

He sent off a quick mass text:

_I'm fine. I wasn't hurt. Will give more details later -K x_

He was about to throw the phone down on the bed, but it starting to vibrate. He rolled his eyes and clicked on the small message icon.

_Are you okay? -B _

Kurt almost laughed at the absurdity of the text. It was so typical of Blaine, the boy he was just out of hospital with a serious head wound and he wanted to how how Kurt was. He pressed the call button, and nervously held the phone to his ear.

"Hey. How are you?" Blaine's voice was low, almost husky. He sounded tired, exhausted even.

Kurt couldn't help the smile that crossed his face at the sound of Blaine's voice. "I'm fine, of course, just fine. But what about you? How are you holding up?"

"I've been better, but then again I've been worse..."

"I'm so sorry, I -"

"Kurt. There's no need to apologize. You did what you had to do. You saved my life. Thank you."

"Anytime...So, can I come see you?"

"Erm...I don't think that would be a good idea. Plus I feel like I need to seep for about a month, I'm worn out. I'm sorry..."

"No,no. Don't apologize. I understand...I'll just see you at school I guess..."

"Sure. Bye Kurt... I love you"

"Love you too, bye Blaine."


End file.
